


What's That?

by destiny335



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's doodling in class and Phil what's a sneak peak of what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's That?

   Dan was doodling in English class, not in the least interested about hearing how Gatsby and all of the other characters represent a theme and some other literature crap. What Dan _was_ interested in was Phil Lester, the boy who sat right next to him and who _was_ interested in English.

   As Dan was drawing, he didn't see or hear Phil slowly scoot closer to him until he said "What are you drawing?"

   Dan, being embarrassed immensely, covered up the drawing of him and Phil holding hands and a tiny heart above their conjoined hands. He even wrote _P+D_ above Phil's head.

   "Nothing." Dan retorted, covering the drawing with him arms and feeling a blush cover his face.

   "If it's nothing, can I see it?" Phil asked hopefully, making Dan almost give in. Almost.

    "No-- I would prefer if you didn't."

   Phil just nodded, saying, "Okay. I respect that." And went back to writing notes on Gatsby and Daisy and all of the other characters.

   When class was over, Dan quickly ripped the piece of paper out of his notebook, crumbling it into a ball and throwing it a the bin. Phil, being the slowest packer ever, was the last to leave, the teacher already left for lunch.

   "I respect you Dan, but curiosity is killing me."

   Phil grabbed the paper, opening it up and gasping. "So he does reciprocate the feelings. Well this is great!"

    And with that, Phil left to find Dan.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
